


The Night Dwellers

by WendigoStudios66



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arcades, Bars and Pubs, Darkness, Fireworks, Late at Night, Other, Parades, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoStudios66/pseuds/WendigoStudios66
Summary: The darkness of the night that covers the small town is the best time of day they say. The darkness of the night that covers the small town is the worst time of day they say: for its about the same reason as the lovers.





	The Night Dwellers

The darkness of the night that covers the small town is the best time of day they say. The darkness of the night that covers the small town is the worst time of day they say: for its about the same reason as the lovers.  
For when the sun has gone down and the moon has taken its place, the city dwellers that had hid away from the bustling busy day to wait for the night, for that's where the fun activities have opened and waited for tourists to explore.  
The arcades that were usually free of people and full of powered off gaming machines containing tickets waiting to be used by winners cashing them for prizes were now turned on at full power as people swam into the building with tokens in their hands and grins on their faces, eager to be out of work and home for the night.  
Tickets poured out from the vaults of the arcade cabinets as win after win from expert arcade gamers and night dwelling people who weren’t always pros at what they did but came here for a break happened as quick as the machines would allow. The people would won by good skill or plain dumb luck, became excited and jumped up and down on the spot for a few seconds before collecting their loot to cash it in at the prize corner’s counter.  
Beside the arcade was a rather small bar sitting next to a larger restaurant, complete with a counter, chairs for sitting on, bottles filled with alcohol and plenty of other items seen in a bar environment. Sitting at the counter were people of all different shapes, sizes and races. Some old, some young, some rich and some poor, all sitting comfy at the bar counter and enjoying the fresh prepared beverages the place had to offer.   
The sound of cheerful chatter and glass hitting the counter from the busy bartenders running the night-shift who had hid out from the sun’s warm embrace in the day to later work and play under the dark and cool delight of the moon filled the once silent empty bar. College students who were out of school for the weekend settled by the tables, either drinking beer or chatting about university and stuff like that, some who were bartenders stuck around with their friends for a few seconds to chat before heading back to work.  
The restaurant next door beside the bar seemed to be just as busy as the bar was, there were many people inside sitting at the setup dining tables, enjoying the freshly prepared foods and beverages as they came with their orders. The waitresses who had previously taken their customers’ orders beforehand, rushed like that of a violent waterfall as they moved as fast as they possibly could to deliver the trays that was filled to the top with food to the consumers who were ready to eat, but not too quickly as they needed to keep the food firmly rooted to the tray which wasn’t a problem for them surprisingly.  
However that didn’t mean there wasn’t room for error, as some waiters bumped into each other on their trek to their food’s destination, almost dropping their trays and the plated food on the ground. Yet somehow they managed to catch themselves and the trays before they could crash to the ground and ruin everything, they took a quick breather before they went back to work.  
The customers who were served dinner wasted no time in devouring down their dishes, but they had to take it slowly mostly to avoid getting sick but to also avoid making a mess on the floor and the table. Even though they were eating, that didn’t stop them from making small talk with each other or their fellow people who were still waiting patiently for their own dishes which would arrive rather shortly as there were a lot of chefs in the large kitchen of the restaurant on that night shift.  
And if anyone thought the fun was going to be kept just indoors, they were wrong, for outside things were just as festive as the inside. A huge parade complete with marchers, floats and dancers donning dark costumes, robes and even streamers, fire etc. Around them was a large crowds, dressed in almost the same way the performers were and holding up flags and cups of beers, enjoying the best night of their lives. Lining the sides of the floats were firecrackers and fireworks, all stacked into position and ready to fire.  
A young man all dressed in darkness to keep his identity a secret, approached the firecrackers with a big ass torch in his hand, lit with a dark blue flame. He bended over at the first firecracker and set it alight, he then did the same thing to the rest of them till they were blasted into the air, lighting up the sky with different colors and making the scene below the crowd of night lovers epic as hell. They all roared with that of excitement and approval, clapping their hands and stomping their feet on the ground, sending powerful echoes to radiant throughout the city waking those who were trying to sleep with the sheer power of their roar.  
Their flags flew up in the air and waved around like mad, making them little more then blurs in the dark sky that not even the moon could catch. Beer bottles clicked together loudly in the air before being downed down by drunk men and women, toasts to the night were shouted and more and more beer bottles were taken from a build in cooler and drank till empty. The parade started to end as the performers and floats began to disappear into the dark, however that didn’t stop the people of the night from throwing their parties and going crazy till the sun came up at last, finally ending the party and sending everyone involved back to their homes, eager till another night festival begun again.  
The darkness of the night that covers the small town is the best time of day they say. The darkness of the night that covers the small town is the worst time of day they say: for its about the same reason as the lovers.


End file.
